


Surprise!

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's Ron's birthday, and he gets a surprise.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Birthday @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**

Hermione gaped at her husband. He was sprawled across the sofa completely naked, save for the “Happy Birthday” banner wrapped around him.

“I’m waiting for you, in my birthday suit.”

He was wearing that cocky grin, the one that set her skin on fire.

“Well, that’s… nice,” she blushed. “But you’ll have to get dressed.”

“Why?” Ron frowned.

“Because…”

Suddenly, there was a burst of green light and Harry stood before them.

“Oh, shit!” Ron announced, covering his lap with a cushion.

“Surprise!” Harry announced, smirking.

Ron watched, frozen and completely horrified, as redhead after redhead emerged through the flames.


End file.
